1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a substrate transport with substrate holders each capable of transporting more than one substrate at the same time.
2. Prior Art
Mattson Technology has a system known as its ASPEN system that moves two semi-conductor wafers into and out of a process chamber at the same time. Batch systems, single wafer systems and cluster tool systems are also known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,601 discloses a substrate processing apparatus with multiple processing chambers and a substrate transport apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,276 discloses a substrate transport apparatus with two substrate holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,270,600 discloses a coaxial drive shaft assembly of a substrate transport apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,722 discloses a rotatable palette that holds four wafers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,965 discloses a multi-planar electrode plasma etcher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,096 discloses a take-in-and-out chamber with side-by-side take-in and take-out positions. Other related art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,190,215 U.S. Pat. No. 2,282,608 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,595 U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,714 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,836 U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,525 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,463 U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,170 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,159 U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,366 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,971 U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,467 U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,701 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,008 U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,986 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,409 PA1 EPO Publication No.: 0423608 PA1 Japanese Publication No.: 2-292153